


Inspired

by KnightOfDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Grumpy Dean, M/M, Mistletoe, Sam Ships It, Shipper Sam, Tired Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfDestiel/pseuds/KnightOfDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stared at the blank laptop screen, a weary frown worn on his battle-scarred features. From time to time, his hazel eyes had lit up with short-lived excitement, nimble fingers raised to press down on the battered silver keys, but then he set them down again, grumbling lowly under his breath. </p><p>
  <em>How was this so difficult?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> Another humorous fic! I think I'm probably going to be posting these kinds of stories mainly because everyone seems to enjoy them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam stared at the blank laptop screen, a weary frown worn on his battle-scarred features. From time to time, his hazel eyes had lit up with short-lived excitement, nimble fingers raised to press down on the battered silver keys, but then he set them down again, grumbling lowly under his breath.

How was this so difficult? He sighed dramatically, sinking down into the cushioned computer chair. Kudos to Dean for picking to stay in this hotel. Sam had to admit, it was five-star compared to some of the other raunchy places they'd have to camp out in when on a hunting mission.

His thoughts drifted briefly to the case they were currently following, a vampire nest on the prowl in the tangled backwoods of Missouri. The corner of his lip twitched into a half-hearted smirk for a second, at one time their stomachs would have been twisting with anxiety of taking on a whole group of vamps. But now after everything him and his older brother had faced, it was as normal as driving in the Impala, a simple daily ritual. Nothing more, nothing less.

Shrugging off his lingering nostalgia,he pushed unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind cradling his head in his hands, heavy-lidded eyes slowly drifting shut. But no matter how tired he was, sleep contined to elude him. His mind raced a million miles a minute but still couldn't put one single complete thought into the computer.

''Sam,''a gravelly voice sounded behind him, making the said man jump up in shock, stubbing his big toe in the process on the computer desk. He made a strained noise in the back of his throat, expressing his brief flash of pain. ''What the-''He cut off, immediately recognizing the intruder.

''Cas, what the hell?"Sam groaned, flopping back into the computer chair. ''It's like 3am.''

''My apologies,''the angel replied, deep blue eyes narrowed slightly with concern, shallow lines forming at the corners. ''I am aware of the current time . Why are you not asleep?"

Sam shrugged, spinning the chair back around to face the computer screen. ''Can't, my mind's just too busy. That...and I may of had a Red Bull this morning.''

Castiel's frown deepened. ''Red Bull? You ate a male cow? But how would that affect your sleeping patterns?"

Sam struggled to contain his laughter at the angel. It was like talking to a very sheltered toddler sometimes. Baby in a trench coat, as Dean liked to call him. ''No, it's a caffeinated drink.''

''Caffeinated? Like coffee?"

''Yes, like coffee.''

''Then why not just drink coffee?"

''It tastes funny.''

''Then wouldn't this 'Red Bull' taste funny also?"

Sam sighed, a strangled sound mixed with a low chuckle. ''Nevermind. So, what's up?"

Castiel tipped his head to one side. '' _What's up?_ Well, the sky of course. And the clouds. And perhaps one of those strange aircrafts you humans use as transportation.''

Sam face-palmed. Was the angel always this literal? ''No. I mean, why are you here, Cas?''

''I must speak with Dean,''the angel responded.

Sam winced. ''Uh...I wouldn't suggest that right now. He's asleep. And if you wake him you'll piss him off and then _I'll_ have to deal with him. AKA, take him somewhere where he can binge on apple pie and get drunker than a teenage girl on prom night.''

''Prom night? What is this _'prom night'_?''Cas asked, eyes narrowed once more in confusion.

''Just don't wake him, okay?"Sam snapped, careful to keep his voice low so as not to wake his older brother.

''Very well.''Castiel drifted off into silence as Sam continued to stare at the blank computer screen. Finally, he broke it. ''What are you doing?"

''Thinking,''Sam replied shortly, not looking back to face the angel.

''About what?''

''Writing.''

''You want to write something?''

''Yes.''

''About what?"

 _''I don't know!"_ Sam roared, causing Dean to shift in his sleep. Sam gulped, praying that he wouldn't wake.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Sam's outburst. ''My apologies.''He went quiet again, many silent thanks directed from Sam.

Sam groaned internally as the angel started speaking again. ''Perhaps you should find an...inspiration of sorts for your writing.''

Sam turned back to look at him, eyebrows raised slightly with disbelief. That actually wasn't such a bad idea. ''From where would I get this _inspiration_?''

''I've heard stories of a tool man kind uses nowadays for this problem.''Sam raised an eyebrow at him, a signal for the angel to continue. ''World Wide Web.''

Sam blinked in disbelief. ''The _internet?''_ He considered it. ''Well, it wouldn't hurt, I guess.''

He opened up the browser and typed in 'good story plots.' He spent a few minutes in silence, scrolling through them. ''Hey, here's a link...Fan fiction? Huh, sounds weird.'' He saw about to move past it when Cas interjected.

''Again, Sam, I apologize for interrupting but it seems you could use all the help available at the moment.''

Sam glanced back at him. ''Thank you, Cas,''he muttered sarcastically, turning back to the screen. He sighed. ''Oh, what the hell,''he said to himself, clicking on the link. ''Great, now I just have to pick one...''He drifted into silence again, searching through all the possible different names. ''Hey, here's one. Supernatural...''He stopped, thinking back to a couple weeks ago where they took out Kaliope at the musical. The musical that had been based on _his_ life. Yeah, like that wasn't creepy at all. But then, it was in no way different from having a book series written about him. If anything actually, it was better. He braced himself and clicked on the name. It took a few seconds for the webpage to load. He started scrolling through the stories, unease taking form as he realized how close to home some of these stories hit. He started reading the summary for one of them. '' _It's Christmas time for the Winchesters. As Sam is busy preparing, Dean tries to get Castiel into the Christmas spirit,''_ Sam read off. ''Destiel...''Once again, he thought back to the musical. ''Oh my god...Destiel,''Sam said, chuckling. ''I've got to read this.''

''Why would Dean try to get me into the Christmas spirit?"Castiel wondered out loud. ''The holiday isn't even historically accurate.''

Sam didn't answer, he was too caught up in the story. '' _While Cas and Dean bickered, Sam returned from the kitchen, carrying a rather pitiful-looking ham. He halted at once as he saw the sight before him, a huge grin spreading across his face. ''Oh my god,''he whispered under his breath, staring at the two.''_ Real-life Sam had the same expression beginnng to take shape on his face, though remained silent, his eyes glued to the screen.

_''Guys,''Sam called out from the other side of the room. They both turned to face him._

_''What is it, Sammy?"Dean asked, anger lacing his tone. ''The angel here doesn't want to understand the importance of Christmas.''_

_Sam didn't reply, his eyes had already drifted upwards to the ceiling. Dean and Cas followed his gaze, eyes narrowed in slight confusion. Dean's hard expression turned into horror as he realized what was hanging above the hunter and the angel's heads. ''Oh hell no,''Dean whispered, eyes wide as he stared at the mistletoe plant._

_Sam grinned. ''Come on, Dean. I thought you were all for Christmas traditions.''_

_Sam laughed out loud, not noticing that Castiel was watching him with a rather confused expression, or that Dean had begun to stir._

_Castiel's eyebrows knitted together. ''I don't understand. What's the problem with mistletoe?"_

_Sam continued to smile like a kid in a candy store. ''Hasn't Dean filled you in on the Christmas tradition with mistletoe, Cas?"_

_Cas thought back to what Dean had been informing him on with all the human Christmas traditions. Truth be told, he hadn't really been paying attention most of the time but he believed that he could recall this particular one. ''Mistletoe...''_

_Sam interjected before Castiel could go on. ''When two people get caught under mistletoe, they have to kiss!"he said, figuratively sqealing like a 12 year old girl that had gotten asked out by their crush._

_Castiel's face went blank. ''Oh.''He turned to face Dean, who had been strangely silent. ''Is this true?"_

_Dean didn't reply, his face had been drained of most of it's color. He almost looked...nervous._

_''Come on guys. Be men about this.'' Of course, that really only made it worse, not that Sam really cared._

_''How did this tradition even come about?"Castiel asked Sam. ''Or is it some rediculous human fetish just like all of Christmas? Completely and historically inaccurate. Did you know in the old world-''He was cut off as Dean grabbed at his tie, pulling him closer, Castiel's lips meeting his own. Castiel was taken aback, unsure what to do. Dean broke contact as swiftly as it had met, glaring at Sam._

_''You happy?"he growled at his brother, who nodded hastily, trying to keep the smile off his face._

_Dean turned back to Castiel, who was very unsure of what he should be doing. ''No talking smack about my holiday, angel boy."_

Sam had jumped from his seat, randomly jerking about. '' _Oh my_ god! They _kissed!_ I'm so hanging mistletoe this year! _"_

Castiel rushed over. ''Sam! What's wrong? Did the computer-''

They both broke off as a large, menacing shadow loomed over them. Sam looked up to see Dean's glaring green eyes, shadowed by his scowl. ''What. The. Hell?''

Sam could only muster one word from his jolly laughter, managing to sit upright to face the elder Winchester. ''Fan fiction.''

Dean raised an unbelieving eyebrow. '' _Fan ficton?_ What kind of teenage crap-''He halted his speach, looking over at the laptop screen that still displayed the story. '' _A Very Destiel Christmas?_ You've got to be kidding me.'' He began to read the last few lines visible. Even in the dark, it was clear that he was blushing.

''Why in God's name would you read this?"Dean demanded, slamming the laptop screen down with a loud thud.

Sam frowned. ''Hey, watch it! That thing was expensive.''

''Answer.''

Sam shrugged innocently. ''I needed an idea for a story I'm writing.''

''You were going to _write_ about Cas and I? _Together?''_

''Well-''Sam started, smiling cheekily, only to be cut off by a very confused angel.

''Excuse me for interrupting, but, what is this _Destiel?_ A television couple?"

Sam laughed, while Dean slapped his hand over his eyes, groaning something to himself that no one could make out.

''I'm too tired for this shit.''

　

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are my motivation, so leave them if you'd like! :)


End file.
